


Your Eyes on Me

by mangokilo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 普通人AU，普通人非球迷哼x普通人球迷花。在离开英格兰前写点什么记录一下自己的看球历程……？一个3K字一气呵成没有捉虫的小甜饼。一句话总结：Henderson泡到了全英格兰最漂亮的利物浦球迷Lallana。





	Your Eyes on Me

01  
Henderson踏上火车的时候就后悔了。前一晚的暴雨冲坏了英格兰中北部的大部分铁路线，他和一大车的阿森纳球迷一起被困在距离利物浦十几英里外的Crewe，看着眼前一班班延误了几十分钟的维珍快速通过，留给他一股子铁轨摩擦的味儿。天地良心，再给Henderson一次机会，他可能会选择把票在Fanpass上随便找个冤大头卖了，也不答应代替他的室友大周末的去看球。

Henderson作为一个英国人，不看球，也不抽烟喝酒，索性他的室友是James Milner, 一个七点睡觉的利物浦球迷，Henderson才不会在公司里显得更加的格格不入。他从Liverpool lime street的人群里走出来的时候，已经比他预计的到达时间迟了一个小时。他在whatsapp上给Milner留言，告诉他他的球衣泡汤了，下个主场自己来买吧。Henderson锁上手机，等待他的是比等待火车队伍更长的shuttle bus的队伍。

Henderson在排队的队伍里有一搭没一搭的刷手机，他不看球，自然也没有关注任何利物浦相关的账号，他的ins刷开来除了猫猫狗狗，就是公司同事的周末动态，暴风雨过后依然没有好天气，所有人几乎都宅在家里看Amazon，或者嘲笑对家球迷今天又输了比赛。Henderson能听见他身后有人在讨论今天的首发，那个和他拥有相同姓氏的利物浦队长今天第一百场作为队长代表利物浦比赛。队伍挪动很慢，老派的英国人依旧是人工售票，打票，Henderson把市政厅上空灰色的云层都快盯烂了，才轮到他上车。

Henderson喜欢二楼第三排左边靠窗的位置，他习惯性的坐下后，又盯着市政厅上空的云发呆，直到他感觉身边有人坐下，他才勉强抬头看了看。坐在他身边的人似乎刚剪了头发，细碎的额发都没有完全被发胶固定，Henderson从他的侧脸似乎能看见他的眼眸。“一定很亮。”Henderson心想。

“Hi，你是利物浦球迷吗？”褐色眼睛的青年转身问Henderson, Henderson盯着他的眼睛，想着果然是这么亮啊。  
“啊，希望没有冒犯到您。”青年对着Henderson笑，指了指Henderson的衣服，“没有穿球衣也没有戴围巾。”青年说着说着把自己说笑了，“去年我来看主场打阿森纳，隔壁坐了一个没有买到客场票的阿森纳球迷，手臂上还有阿森纳队徽，我们踢了他们5-1，我在他边上疯狂庆祝，差点把他气死。”青年说着话语气上扬，时不时的指了指自己的手腕，向Henderson示意。

Henderson看着他的眼睛，笑起来的时候眼角有细碎的纹路，每一条纹路却又是温柔的。青年看着Henderson, 又不好意思的摸了摸头，直言自己话太多，末了还又加了一句，“你不是阿森纳球迷吧？” Henderson从口袋里抽出Milner绿色的季票卡在青年面前挥了挥，说，“替来不了的朋友看你们心爱的球队屠杀阿森纳。”

从Shuttle bus上下来的时候，Henderson还不无遗憾，想着要是能再见到那双眼睛的主任就好了，褐色的眼仁儿，讲起喜欢的球队时上扬的语调。Henderson想今晚得回去谢谢Milner, 至少让他今天不算白来。

02  
Henderson在球场外面溜达了一圈才进到体育场里面，他体验过一次体育馆难吃的热狗之后就拒绝第二次体验，他拎了瓶水进了体育场，在KOP看台人声鼎沸里找自己的座位。他一路说着抱歉艰难的网自己的座位挪动，走到之后刚松了口气，一抬头就撞上了一双他想了一路的眼睛。褐色眼睛的青年一看他也笑了，熟稔的拥抱仿佛他是时隔多日不见的看球老友，天地良心，他们不过认识了一个小时，其中二十分钟还没碰上面。

在开赛前的瞎聊里，Henderson几乎喊破了喉咙，得知了青年的基本信息。Adam Lallana, 和利物浦的20号中场一个姓。他穿了身利物浦的白色客场球衣，背后背的号码果不其然也是20号Lallana。  
“我今年去买球衣的时候，店员还向我确认我们今年是否还有20号的印号。”Lallana语速飞快的和Henderson抱怨，“我说我自己也姓Lallana, 店员才停止和我寒暄。”  
Henderson自诩是半个球盲，他看着那个穿着荧光绿替补球衣的，场上的20号，又看看身边一脸不服输的Lallana, 没来由的有点想笑。

现场广播报首发的时候，Henderson有一次感受到自己耳膜被震碎的痛苦，身边的Lallana却享受这样的时候，在substitution念到那位20号时达到了顶端。Henderson一直盯着他身边的Lallana, 他怀疑自己是被下了蛊，对着一个黑色头发，褐色眼睛，穿着利物浦白色客场的Adam Lallana一见钟情。

Henderson自认为比赛没有Lallana好看，尤其是当阿森纳摆大巴，禁区里又有两个蓬蓬头的时候，Lallana一边看球，一边给Henderson指人，企图让他在45分钟之内迅速分清利物浦及阿森纳的22名场上球员，还是跑起来的那种。Henderson觉得自己从来没有这么认真的看过一场球赛。

“今天这个裁判尺度太奇怪了。”Lallana随手拿起手边的水瓶灌了两口水，喝完了之后转头放回去，发现有个一样的，红色包装的瓶子躺在脚下。他看了一眼Henderson，又看了看手中的瓶子。Henderson挥了挥手，示意他不要紧，又转过头来看Arnold发角球。

球被Matip砸进球网里的时候Lallana是蹦起来的，他几乎要跳进Henderson的怀里了。耳边是Lallana兴奋的笑声，他感受到自己手托着Lallana的屁股，Lallana搂着他的脖子开心的笑，Henderson在喘不过来气的，八月份的利物浦里感受到了快要燃烧的热烈。

Lallana从Henderson的怀里蹦下来的时候有一点不适应。他眼角还留着一点细小的皱纹，他冲着Henderson笑，搂着他的肩膀对着场上大声的唱Liverpool的chant。Henderson看着场上重归于平静，只觉得心里的那点心思也要跟着蹦了出来，就像那个打进网窝的头球一样，干脆又有力。

03  
Lallana是祖传的季票会员，每个主场他都去球场看球。他遇到过乔装打扮的客队球迷，也见过买黄牛进来体验气氛的外地人，当然更多的还是和他一样站着看完全场比赛，看一场比赛和蹦两小时迪一样的死忠球迷。

感谢上帝，要是有人会告诉Lallana, 有一天他会在Kop看台与一位完全不懂球的金发青年一见钟情，Lallana一定会提前捂住他的嘴。

Lallana也说不上来Henderson有什么特别之处，第一印象除了与场上那位杰拉德的接班人拥有着相同的姓氏，Lallana实在说不出他们有什么共同点。Lallana穿着利物浦的球衣，带着条红白相间印着队徽的围巾，就连鞋都是New balance和球队出的合作款。反观Henderson, 黑色的连帽衫，穿着和街上大街小巷出来放风的英国青年，没有任何差距。

也许是他蹦到Henderson身上时，Henderson没有放开的手，反而是搂住了他那样吧。

Lallana发觉到Henderson在他说话时喜欢盯着他的眼睛，于是他总是测过身去，把褐色的眼眸对着Henderson, 轻轻弯起眼角看着他说话。Lallana自认为不会泡男人，认真看着金发青年讲话就已经耗光了他所有的勇气了。

中场休息的时候Henderson出去了，Lallana翻着没有信号的手机，思考散了场该怎么和金发青年要个电话，Facebook的账号也行。Henderson回来的时候带了两杯球场里的热巧，紫色的杯子里冒着热气。  
“明明中午还是一个闷死人的天气，天要黑了就这么冷。”Henderson的手指佛过Lallana有点冰冷的手指，“看你只穿了短袖，就买了热巧，没有咖啡因也没有酒精。”Henderson指了指隔壁已经三罐啤酒下肚，看起来已经不甚清醒的英国大汉。  
Lallana握紧了杯壁，咖色的饮料在纸杯中晃了几下。Lallana甚少喝球场里的饮料，兑了太多水的热巧，Lallana却笑弯了眼睛和Henderson说谢谢。

下半场哨声响起的时候，Lallana觉得自己有90%的概率能要到Henderson先生的电话号码。

下半场的比赛两支球队彻底朝着不同的方向发展而去了，随着Salah一条龙的进球，那位20号终于迎来了自己这个赛季的第一次联赛替补登场。Lallana显然很兴奋，他扯了扯Henderson的袖子，南部口音的英语在逐渐黑下来的利物浦的空气里显得雀跃，他给Henderson讲自己最喜欢的球员，用了很多夸耀的词语，Henderson还是将眼光放在他的身上，看着他褐色的眼睛一眨一眨。

Henderson特别想告诉Lallana, hardworking，Kindness, Never give up, 所有Lallana用来形容场上那位20号的词语，也同样适用于他。Henderson作为一个认识Lallana先生不过4个小时的人，也能看出来。Henderson伸出手，揽住了身边的Lallana, 和他享受包括补时在内的最后10分钟比赛。

Henderson相信，他们不会仅仅是彼此生命里的过客。

终场哨声响起的时候，Lallana撞进了Henderson的怀里，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，Henderson揽着他的肩膀，能够感受到他的头顶在他的胸口蹭了蹭，Henderson把他拉起来，头顶顶住Lallana的，在Anfield的山呼海啸中，问他：  
“Adam，我们能有个约会吗？”  
Lallana褐色的眼睛里全是快乐，他飞快的在Henderson的嘴角啄了一下，“乐意至极，Jordan.”

04  
Henderson先生当天晚上没能回去West Midland, 他的室友Milner是在看到他Facebook动态时才知道看个球赛的工夫他就泡到了全英国最漂亮的男球迷。  
Milner给Henderson发了不少WhatsApp留言，最后Henderson才回了一句，“Milly, 你今年的球衣我给你买好了，就印他们20号Lallana。”  
然后Henderson就关掉手机，转头去拥抱已经困的眼睛都睁不开的Lallana. 

Henderson陷入梦乡前有一秒想到以后利物浦球赛腥风血雨的抢票，当然也只是一秒，毕竟他泡到了全英格兰最漂亮的利物浦男球迷。

**Author's Note:**

> 杂糅了一些看诺维奇和阿森纳的故事，希望在每一个平行宇宙里他们都能幸福。


End file.
